


Dear Darcy,

by crazynoona



Category: British Actor RPF, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffy as the puffy clouds of fluff, Loki x Darcy 1st Dinner Date, Newbie alert, Not Beta'd, Romantic Comedy, Tasertricks Prompt Challenge, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a promise is for keeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Darcy,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



> Hi everyone, this little fic of mine was for a tumblr challenge. I was planning on posting another thing (a very short continuation of 'Moonlit Calling') but I haven't got the time to finish _something_ in it, instead this one came to me in the middle of the night, and I kinda like it (but I do have a quirky taste, so you should not rely on my judgement).  
>   
> 
> Enjoy darlings,  
> xxoo
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : As always, not beta'd, proceed with caution.

* * *

 

 

It was a champagne colored afternoon when Darcy Lewis finally jumps on a plane that will fly her to New York to start a new life, leaving behind the dry desert heat of Puente Antiguo.

As most stories went, the trigger was a boy (could be a girl too, but), and hers was not an exception. He bid his farewell a week ago. But the weird thing was, even after their five years long relationship, after those many moments they spent together, the end didn't bring tears to her eyes, her heart didn’t even crack, not the slightest. It only felt like she was losing a dear friend. Perhaps to her, that was what he is and always will be - a friend. Yet losing a friend got her feeling a bit lonely. Maybe she needed something new in her life, she did feel a bit lacking in ... something, only, she couldn't put her fingers on what was that.

A change, that was what her heart is telling her to do. She needed a change, a drastic one, and she found the second trigger lied dormant in the bottom shelf of her desk when she was packing Ian’s things.

 

That old letter.

 

_‘I won’t forget our promise, I’ll be there’_

 

At once the sight of it threw her back in time, it peeled away the years. The bleak gray burst into vibrant hues and somehow everything was back in perfect clarity. It was always easy to remember things you never really forgot, because precious memories ... they never aged, never faded. Once again, she was that little girl running wild and free against the wind, and him ... he was always there, he was the co-writer of her stories as she was to his.

_'So, what are we going to do today Lady Darcy?'_

_'Duh! An adventure of course! We’re gonna look for the tesseract! And Loki, you can call me Indy!'_

 

_'Not Marion?'_

 

_'No way! But you're very pretty, you can be my Marion if you like.'_

 

A memory from a forgotten time, long before she met Ian.  _Heck_ , it was longer than any guy before that. She was six (and a half!) and Loki was ten. She always wondered why would no one play with him, that made someone as cool and smart as him playing with her instead? Was it because of his brother? They thought he was cooler? She never got to find the answer, but she was thankful all the same.

They spent summers together, inseparable. There was nothing could stop them, this big world was their playground and every day was a new adventure. He was her prince charming, her knight, and every so often her mighty explorer too. While she,  _well_  … she was never girly to begin with, so when he played the prince, she was his shield maiden, and when he played the explorer, she was too, an explorer. She even won their silly argument on whose fitter to be the fierce dragon.  

Alas all good things must come to an end. By the end of their second summer, his parents took him and his big brother away, they moved to another town, a faraway town. Darcy never felt her heart more broken, she cried and she cried until she couldn’t cry no more. She never cried that much ever - or since.

Supposedly she should feel silly that a childhood memory could evoke more emotions compared to any of her adult relationships, but honestly, she didn’t. What they shared was magical, how could she not remember? Perhaps - she did remember, but after a while, missing him got unbearable thus her subconscious buried him deep, deep, even deeper. Because really, who would still hold on to a promise they made when they were kids? And wasn’t that's the way of the world? To move on, forgetting who you were inside before time changed you, of who you wanted to be instead of what the world wanted you to be, all your big dreams when you were small and young and innocent.

Did she even remember what she wanted to be back then? They did discuss that once, laying their tiny back on earth, facing the Meadow lake with the outline of Guadalupe mountains stretched before them. Under the bright azure skies, when the drifting wind that carried the scent of the ocean flirted with the white dune. They were watching the clouds passed by, she saw a puppy up there, but he said it was a wolf. It never really matter whatever the clouds were abstractly painting, for they were a pair of open-minded observers. 

 

_'I want to be a tyrant.'_

_'That’s so cool! I can totally picture you with a crown on your head!'_

_'And you? What do you want to be when you grow up Darcy?'_

_'… A cream puff.'_

_'Cream - puff? As in ... sweet cream puff?'_

_'Yes!  Cream cheese frosting, your favorite! Oooor, I can be a superhero, the one that can fly, then I can save you from your enemies, then we can rule the world together!'_

  
By the end of that discussion, she made him a flower wreath for a crown and the very next day, he climbed to her bedroom and gave her a cape (his cherished green blanket). Every super hero needed one, he said. With thumping heart her fingers flipped open the short letter. Time worn out the flimsy paper but his handwriting was readable, it was ridiculously neat for a kid his age, but then again, Loki was always different, he was special, he was … Loki.

 

 

* * *

 

_Dear Darcy,_

_You are my first and will always be my best friend, no matter where I am, no matter where you are,_

_I will always think of you, I hope that you will do the same._  

_I won’t forget our promise, I’ll be there, on your 25 th birthday,_

_meet me at the top of that building we saw in that movie your mom made us watch, remember that tall shiny one?_

_Meet me there on midnight, wear your cape, I’ll wear my crown (you know, incase we don’t recognize each other)._

_I will be waiting._

_Your best friend,_

_Loki_

* * *

 

 

Her 25th birthday was last year. She didn’t fulfill their promise. A pang of guilt twisted her gut. He was always true to his words, what if he really went there? Wearing a flower crown! To the top of the Empire State building! Damn. People might think he was crazy! And she wasn’t there to save his crazy ass!

She didn’t let her heart muses a moment longer, no, this year she wasn't gonna let it pass again (her birthday was in two days). She folded the letter and packed her things. When the morning sun came, a one-way ticket to New York was already in the grasp of her hands. It only took an entire day to bid her goodbye to everyone in the city.

Her boring grown-up heart and logic was saying that this was for her future, accepting the job offer from her dad’s old friend Erik, to work for Dr. Jane Foster at  _the_  Stark’s Industries (her parents were beyond ecstatic). But her inner child, the adventurer was jumping and screaming in excitement, it was for Loki. It always was.

 

***

 

Up in the horizon, for the first time since almost forever, she watched the clouds again. She guessed the ever-changing clouds never actually changing. It was the people that changed, and adults with their black and white point of view, they polluted the sky.

For about five hours and twenty-three minutes of the flight, doubts danced inside her brain.

What if he forgot? Or ... already got married and have like, three kids?

The last time they spoke was when he said goodbye, but there wasn’t much going on as she was too busy crying. He said something, what was that? Something about …  _cream puff?_  Okay, maybe not.

The twinkling view of Manhattan Island outside the window broke her pondering, and at once excitement bubbling inside her. 

_Oh wow! She’s really here! She's finally in New York!_

At 8:35 pm the virgin bird landed. She took a long deep breath, seeping in the chilly New York’s air into her New Mexico's lungs. The LaGuardia was as crowded as she imagined it would be, and the people here were twice the busy. Everyone was either looking or talking to their phone. Well, not everyone, that couple was still kissing passionately despite their surrounding, and that little boy with his unicorn shirt was smiling at her (she blew a kiss right back). Claiming her baggage took longer than expected, by the time she made it out it was already 9:20 pm. 

After a long queue and an extremely tired feet she got herself a cab, though the driver didn’t look like he speaks English much, or at all (thank God for GPS). She gave him her address. It wasn't far from the Stark Tower, so she thought she could drop her belongings to her new flat (that she would share with two other girls) and freshen up before heading to Midtown, but the city got another idea. Traffic. The one thing that she never had to encounter back at home swallowed her yellow ride. There went her plan for looking like a decent adult. Her old jeans and flannel shirt (and messy hair under her beanie) would have to do, he’d seen her in worse anyway.

Diverting her eyes away from the sea of traffic, she looked out the window with bright enthusiasm filtering her spectacles, and boy, was this a beautiful city! People were still out and about, the city lights and billboards were flashing and flickering, tall sequined skyscrapers bedazzling their own charm against the night, a stark contrast of what went down this time of the night back in her hometown. 

The cab passed one fancy store after another, but those branded ateliers didn’t catch her attention. A vintage bakery did, with mouth-watering breads and cakes on display by the window.  _Yumm._  Cupcakes, chocolate-cakes, cheesecakes, bagels, croissants, macaroons, and ... cream-puffs.

 

 _Waitaminute!_  That was  _it!_

 

“Stop!”

 

***

 

 

The Empire State building.

Their rendezvous point, the tall and mighty landmark stood proudly prodding the sky, the only witness on whether at least one of them was keeping their promise last year.

It was 11:30pm when she stepped out from the cab, but at least she won’t be late this time, the building's open 'til 2am. Those large bags she brought with her was safely kept at a luggage storage service nearby, and now, with lighter shoulders, she stepped inside. Amazing display of art deco murals above her head welcomed her, and after procuring herself a ticket, she headed straight to the elevator.

 _Man,_  she never rode an elevator this high! Scratch that. She never even stepped her feet inside a building this high! It almost felt like she was floating in the air. 

 

“Meeting someone Miss?” The operator, an old man with his silver hair and a pair of sheer tinted glasses, politely asked her.

 

She nodded, “Yes, an old friend of mine sir.”

 

“Let me guess, Cary Grant? Deborah Kerr?” It looked like this chap was a sassy one, he gave her what it seemed to be a half eye-rolls.

 

She laughed at his remark, “ _Nah,_  he’s my best buddy, but we did promise to meet each other here because of that movie.”

 

“Yeah, that was what they always said dear. Young love.” The man shook his head, though there was a hint of smile on his lips.

 

The man shared short stories on how he met his wife and it got their flight to the 86th floor felt a lot faster than it actually was. At the end of the ride, he tugged his cap as a goodbye. As she stepped outside, cold night wind immediately brushed over her face.

To her surprise there was quite a crowd considering the hour, at least eleven other people were present, and five of them were men. With pounding heart and twisted gut she started to walk around, dismissing the spectacular surrounding and subtly peering to scan those men's faces.

 _Was that him, the one wearing a tight blue shirt and jeans?_  No, his hair was raven black. 

 _Was that him, the one wearing a trench coat?_  No, his eyes were emerald green. 

 _What about that one?_  Noo, no, Loki would never grow a goatee let alone winking shamelessly to a stranger!

She walked faster passed the last man, and after a short while, the crowd thinned out. It’s now ten minutes before midnight but there was still no sign of him. Her hope was starting to falter as she bit her lips and her foot tapping on its heel.

 

_Just face it, he’s not coming Lewis!_

 

How could he forget about their promise? About her? But she knew what she asked for wasn’t fair, she was the one who tried to erase the memory, how could she blame him for doing the same? People grew up, they moved on with their life. Maybe, she wouldn’t even be here if she wasn’t wandering lost with hers. 

She planted her weary forehead to the observation deck’s glass wall that separated her from the open air, fingers tapping on the side. If he didn't show up, she’d take it as a good sign, that he got to be what he always dreamt of (she wouldn’t be surprise if he were to be a real tyrant), that his life was taking a great turn ever since he left.

By the time the clock striked twelve, Darcy settled on the floor, there was no one there anyway. She rummaged her duffle bag and took out his old green blanket. “Hello Jordy,” she smiled at it, put it around her shoulders and knotted it on the front of her shirt. “There, I am now wearing a cape! I am officially a twenty-six years old woman and wearing a friggin' green cape!”

Next she aimed for the white shiny box, swiftly she opened the lid and the sight of a dozen creampuffs inside make an appearance. Before she took one, she closed her eyes and sent out wishes to the stars above. It was the privilege of the birthday girl and one of them better listen! She sent well wishes for her parents, for her friends, and last but not least, for him, may life be kind and bestow him lots of happiness all around.

The howling wind covered the sound of footsteps, thus Darcy was oblivious when a pair of Italian leather shoes were treading closer towards her. The tall and dark-haired owner was smiling from ear to ear as he tucked his hands off his pockets.

 

“Was that for me?” The man asked with his velvety voice, his pointer finger to her pastry.

 

Darcy’s hand stopped midway, the cream puff was half entering her mouth when the sweet as honey baritone startled her. First her eyes met the shiny shoes, up to his long slender legs adorned in well-tailored black pants and fitted jacket, she went further up until she found his gorgeous chiseled face and her breath stopped.

 

Green eyes. Black hair … and  _holy cow_ , a flower crown! “Lo-ki?”

 

“Indy.” He tilted his head sideways with a playful smile, “You haven’t change one bit.”

 

 _He remembered! He remembered and he came!_ In a heartbeat she stood on her feet and skipped his way with full vigor. 

 

Loki blissfully welcomed her tackle, her feet were practically dangling as she snaked her hands tightly around his neck. At once, they were riding on a time capsule, as if the passing seasons and distance never separated them. “Are you going to save me from my enemies now? The cape looks amazing by the way.”

 

She sobbed at the words,“You’re late!”

 

A soft chuckle flew from his lips, “Pardon me milady, but I’m positive I haven’t beaten your record. You were 365 days late.”

 

She pulled away, her widened blue eyes searched his, “You … last year, you were here?”

 

He feigned a look of disappointment and pointed to his head, to his stupid flower crown, which supposed to look incredibly stupid, only, it wasn’t, “Did you forget? A promise is for keeps, and I always keep mine.”

 

“Come now, no more crying,” He warned her as her tears about to spill again, he tenderly rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks. “You were crying just like this that day.”

 

“I’m emotional! I cannot help it okay, I cry when I’m sad and I laugh like a maniac when I’m happy!” She pouted her lips. Now that they were standing toe-to-toe on the hollow deck she noticed just how much taller he had become while she ... not so much, ugh!

  

“Are you sad?”

 

“Are you stupid?”

  

They exchanged a look before fell into a series of carefree laughter for no apparent reason, but then again, none was needed. Darcy never felt happier, in fact, she felt so happy that she could barely feel her face.

 

“Did you smear that cream puff on the back of my suit?” He asked with narrowed eyes after their laughter had ceased into chuckles. 

 

At that she noticed that her right hand was still holding on to the sweet pastry, “Oh shit! I forgot!” She promptly tugged his lapels to make him turn.

 

“I was just kidding Darcy, you can smear it on me anywhere you like.” He stood firmly, unmoving. “You didn’t answer my question, was that for me?”

 

A nod as she dangled it in front of his face, “You said you wouldn’t eat anymore of this until we meet again.”

 

“Thought you didn’t hear me.” He kept his eyes fixed on the beautiful lady that bloomed in front of his eyes. She was a lively and pretty little girl back then, but this woman … this young woman was breathtakingly captivating.

 

She wiggled her eyebrows, ”I have a great memory, now open wide.”

 

After a very distracting lopsided grin, he did as she told him to and took it in one single bite, the tip of his tongue brushed the tip of her finger, “ _Mmmhh …_  gods, I missed this.”

 

Darcy was bewildered still, the occurring event was like a dream, too good to be true. _Was this really happening?_  “I can’t believe it ...” She stared at the man chewing down his cream puff as if it was his last meal.

 

He looked at her for a few passing seconds, as if trying to soak in the unexpected moment, “Me too … I can’t believe I get to see you again.” His best friend with endless ideas of fun, the quirky clever girl with a smile brighter than the summer's sun.

 

Slowly his hand reached for hers, laced their fingers together and took them to his lips, “Happy birthday Darcy Lewis, for this year and for those that I missed.”

 

Crimson creeped to her face as she blushed uncontrollably, “I'm glad you came Loki Odinson.”

 

A glint of something foreign flashed in his eyes before he carefully veiled it with tenderness, “I’m glad to be here. And I do have a present for you.”

 

Darcy gasped, her hand covered her lips, "For real?"

 

"Yes, left it in my car." He nodded with a hint of secret in his smile.

 

"You really don't have to you know, I'm already happy with you being here." She honestly answered with glassy eyes.

 

"As I am." His fingers coiled tighter around hers.

 

“So, what are we going to do tonight Lady Darcy?” He threw her his signature punch line.

 

Her whole face lit up as she uttered, “ _Duh!_  An adventure of course! We’re gonna look for the tesseract! But first, I need sustenance! I’m  _staaaarving.”_

 

“A Pizza-date then? I know just the place.”

 

“Marion, you just read my mind.”

 

The beaming New York skyline was their silent supporter as they go together, like a wink and a smile, hand in hand, back to where it all began, a pair of free spirited  ~~troublemaker~~  adventurer with unlimited dreams awaiting in their future. Not before their first dinner date of course, at a pizza joint right beside the shawarma, and their conversation reverberates throughout the night  _('How was your brother?' - 'Muscly, and still pissed over that time we tricked him into wearing a dress.')_

 

 

***

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> So ... was that fluffy? I'm terrible with tagging ;p and nope, no smut for me this time, I'm leaving that to the pros ;D (which I'm going to enjoy after I post this).
> 
> (Not)Ost :p  
> You’re My Best Friend – Queen  
> On Top Of The World – Imagine Dragons  
> A Wink and A Smile - Harry Connick Jr.
> 
> This short fic is (a shameless tribute to &) inspired by :  
> An Affair to Remember (1957)  
> Sleepless In Seattle (1993)  
> Jeux D’Enfants (2003)  
> Up (2009)  
> There’s A God Under My Bed (2014)  
> (as well as a nod to ... young Harisson Ford ... because reasons!)  
>  
> 
> As I said this one came in the middle of the night, a last minute thing, so pardon for my many mistakes, none was intentional, regardless, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank you for the two brilliant ladies that came up with the challenge idea :*
> 
> Thank you everyone for dropping by!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Oooh ... and the old operator was a cameo by our precious Mr. Stan Lee ;p what? You didn't see that coming? *in cool romanian accent*


End file.
